The Swordsman and the Ninja
by LBWind
Summary: Yuffie, the energetic ninja, always did something that annoyed Squall-er, Leon-throughout their years together. Of course, Leon sometimes enjoyed the time he spent with Yuffie. Not like he'd ever tell her that, though. A compilation of Squiffies brought to you by LBWind


**AN: Hey all! So, I discovered a few old one-shots that I wrote a few years ago, and I decided that I'd post them here, as I intended to do years ago. They're written now in their original forms, and I personally don't wish to change them, since they're a little better than what I usually wrote back then. Also, I believe they'll give me more inspiration. Feel free to favorite, follow, or review me, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, form or fashion.**

* * *

"Squall!"

"Yuffie, for the last time, it's Leon," said Squall, rubbing his temples. Aerith, Cid, and the rest of the Committee were out for the day, leaving Squall alone with the hyper ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Ugh, c'mon, Squall! I can take care of myself. Let me go outside!" the sixteen-year-old cried. Squall was about to leave before Aerith stopped and forced him to stay with Yuffie, for she always wrecked the house when left alone, and they couldn't take Yuffie with them because she was banned from the market after wrecking it. Aerith reminded Squall of the last time the ninja stayed by herself. Everyone, except Yuffie, left the house for an hour, and the table ended up on the cut-in-half couch that was poorly mended by duct tape. Squall shook the memory out of his mind.

"I had specific instructions from Aerith to keep you inside," he replied, hoping she would probably pout, which usually got her quieter. At least, for a minute.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," Yuffie swayed side to side, blinking flirtatiously with her long, black eyelashes. This was another common trick of Yuffie's to get whatever she wanted. Squall knew her tricks well, and how to not fall for them.

"No, Yuffie," he responded, not affected by Yuffie's charm.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll stay in my room!" the ninja cried, giving up. Squall raised his eyebrow to the thought of it. If she gave up, she always had something up her sleeve. This is why Squall nailed her windows shut while she went outside earlier.

"_Squall! What did you do to my windows?" _Yuffie screamed with her anger-filled voice. Squall would have smiled, but if Yuffie came down the staircase, she would see him and harass him all week about his smiling. The chestnut-haired swordsman hesitated, listening to the raven-haired ninja hurdle down the staircase, seething, her usual pink cheeks turning into a soft red.

"Yuffie, I know all of your tricks. You're not off the hook that easily." Her faced burned even more. "Fine, if that's how you wanna play," Yuffie turned and ran back up the stairs. This is also why he had everyone in the house keep their windows shut as well. Squall could hear her stomping all the way down the stairs. She ran so fast, she practically flew towards the door, until Leon caught her waist, forcing her to stop.

"Leon, let go of me!" she cried, banging on his back as he set her over his shoulder. Squall smirked, catching her use his preferred name. "Fine, you're gettin' what you're askin' for!" She moved her hands down his ribs and started tickling him.

"Ah, Yuffie, _stop!_" the swordsman laughed hard, for tickling was his weakness, therefore he didn't like getting tickled.

"Not 'til you let go of me," she sang, continuing to tickle him. As he fell on the floor, still laughing, with Yuffie still tickling him while on his lap, Aerith walked in. Her face began to turn as pink as her dress. "Uh, hello."

Yuffie jumped off of Squall's lap, and he stopped laughing at once. "Hello, Aerith. Everything okay?"

"Um, I think so…" she blushed. Abruptly, Yuffie made an outburst, "Aerith, Squall won't let me go outside!" The older woman sighed, shaking her head with annoyance. After a couple of moments, Aerith finally said, "Alright, Leon, since I'm here, Yuffie can go outside now." Yuffie's face lit up with joy as she slammed the door open and ran outside. Aerith went out after her as Leon stared at the twirling ninja dancing in the sunlight. This time he smiled a small smile, thinking about how she would make a great woman and warrior in the future. Not like he'll ever tell her that, though. Never.

* * *

**Okay! An idea popped into my head. These things are popping up more and more lately. I think I'll keep this story as a compilation of Squiffies, probably not related to each other, maybe a few that are related. All in favor, say "Aye"!**


End file.
